Someday
by DreamingWithMyEyesWideOpen
Summary: Daine has finally agreed to marry Numair! What were their thoughts on their wedding day? What will come of there wedding? Will one of them walk out? Honeymoon? You decide. PM or review me with ideas. Includes both Numair and Daine POV. Not a One-Shot!
1. Someday Numair's POV

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic (on this site) soplease review to tell how it is. I'd appreciate it. This story is set about 2 years after Realm of the Gods so that make Daine about 19 and Numair about 32. **

**Side Note: He still hasn't de-flowered her.**

**ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING in this story belongs to me. Everything belongs to the genious Tamora Pierce.**

Someday (Numair's POV)

Numair smoothed out his formal wear nervously. He had just spent the last 3 hours trying not to look as nervous as he really is. He wouldn't want Daine to see him like this.

Daine. Veralidaine Sarrasri. Wildmage of Tortall. His Maglet. She has been his savior, his friend, his companion, his lover, and, soon, she will be his wife. Today was the day he has been waiting for, and he was going to marry the love of his life. He still couldn't believe she said yes…

_*Flashback*_

_Numair awoke to a bird chirping on his bare chest. He could tell it was sent by Daine because this particular bird had a note in his mouth. It read:_

Love,

Look at the door

-Daine

_He got up, puzzled, and walked to the front door. It held nothing out of the ordinary. He was about to give up when the thought to look on the outside struck him. He opened the door to look. He could not believe his eyes, he ran back to their bed chambers and grabbed the ring he always carried with him—just in case--and rushed to find Daine, taking one last glance at the nameplate._

_Numair Salamin_

_And soon to be_

_Veralidaine Salamin_

_Because today is someday_

_He found her in the palace gardens meditating. He was on his knees before her, by the time her eyes opened, "Veralidaine Sarrasri, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" _

_She smiled down at him lovingly and said one simple word that would change his life for the better, "Yes."_

_*End Flashback*_

He was pulled out of his own little world when there was a knock on the door. King Jonathan of Contè, King of Tortall, his best man, stuck his head in the door, "Have you fallen apart yet?" he asked, cautiously.

Numair gave a small laugh. Just minutes ago he and been pacing back and forth the room fretting a flurry of things ranging from _what if she comes to her senses and leaves me at the altar _to _did the I forget to brush my teeth._ He, no question, had been a wreck.

"No but, Mithros, Mynoss, and Shakith, am I close," the Mage replied, shakily. Jon's face was obviously torn between amusement and pity.

"Come on. How long have you been waiting for this? Get a hold of yourself, you're the black robe mage of Tortall and you're looking positively disheveled," Jon cries, exasperated. _He's right. Get a hold of yourself you've been waiting for this since the barrier broke and you realized you were in love with her, _Numair chanted to himself.

"Are you ready?" Jon asked, cautiously.

"No. Let's go," Numair said, faking nonchalance. It didn't even fool himself, let alone room full of people.

"If it helps, Daine's already ready and, look at that, she's waiting to marry you! She didn't leave you at the altar! Calm down!" Jon says, guessing Numair's worries. Numair looked at one of his closest friends with thanks. He needed to know that she wasn't backing out.

"Let's go," Numair says, following Jon out the door.

**Should I continue... tell me with the pretty little button down there. I might do a Daine's POV if you ask nicely. Hope you like it. **

**P.s: Happy Holidays!!!**


	2. Someday Daine's POV

**Author's Note: Thank you for the grand total of 6 people who reviewed. It's a shame. I'm am going to continue for the sake of the story, therefor, I am not updating again until I get at a least 20 REVIEWS if you want Chapter 3 (The Wedding (Numair's POV)). Is that so hard? I think not. **

**Side Note: Numair has had nothing to do with the wedding and therefor, he didn't know about the crowd ahead of time. Poor Numair.**

**Disclaimer: Anything and everything of this series belongs to the true genius Tamora Pierce.**

Someday (Daine's POV)

_'Get a hold of yourself' _Veralidaine Sarrasri, known to friends as Daine, chanted to herself repeatedly. She was on the verge of a break down. She would sit if the overly formal dress Thayet, Queen of Tortall, had forced her into was not so hard to sit in. Though it was overly done, it was a sight to be seen.

It was made of a beautiful white silk material, delicate yet amazing, with some of the many animals Daine has cared for over the years, such as horses, beavers, griffins, dragons, wolves, marmosets, duckmoles and many more, outlined with copper—the exact color of her magic—beads sewn around the seams in a intricate pattern. When she first saw it she thought that Numairhad screwed up one of his many experiments and she had died and went to heaven. She, at first, refused to accept it, being the bastard's child; she thought it was much too valuable to be wasted on the likes on her. Thayet, after jumping nearly 10 feet high when asked to plan the wedding, talked some sense in her, reminding her that herself, her two eldest children, and countless others--mabye even the whole realm--wouldn't be here if wasn't for her and her teacher, Numair.

Numair Salamlin. Formally known as Arram Draper, he has been her teacher, her friend, and her lover and without him she would most likely have still been a bastard child from Galla searching for work, still wondering why she seemed to understand animals differently than others. The day was finally here. She was going to marry the love of her life-- no, existence.

The wedding arrangmentsitself were all slightly blurred together. She pretty much just nodded and smiled to everything Thayet said. This was how their private ceremony turned into a grand ball. Apparently she agreed, and she was not about to tell the Queen that the only reason she agreed was that she was only half-listening. That would mean her wedding day turning into a funeral-- her own. Thayet HATES to be ignored.

She wasn't sure what had made her say yes. It could have been his constant hinting on Numair's part or her resolve wearing down after almost two years of rejecting or maybe her frustration at Numair's refusal to bed her until there wedding night. When it came right down to it she was pretty sure it was attending Jon and Thayet's 2nd eldest son, Jasson's, wedding. Seeing two people stand up there before Mithros and the Goddess and get wed made Daine think about things she has considered often lately. The next morning she asked one of her birds to deliver a message and by noon the next day the wedding date was set. They decided on Midwinter, so Daine's parent's could attend.

"Daine, did you mess up your make up while I was gone? If you did, I am going to tell Thayet," Daine was snapped out of her musings by Alanna, her maid of honor. Alanna walked through the door followed by Thayet, Onua, and Miri, her other bridemaid. Miri found the "maid" part offensive, so her asked to be called her bridehelper. Even Onua rolled her eyes at this.

Thayet said, "It's time to go, everyone is waiting. If it helps, Jon told me that Numair is an absolute wreck. He said that a page came to deliver his formal robes and Numair came close to using magic on the poor kid. He would of went running for Mastiff if it wasn't for the sleeping cat he tripped over. He went head first into the palace wall. The cat was okay but the page had to go to a healer for a broken leg." They all had a good laugh at this.

"Okay, I'm ready," Daine said, taking a deep breathe and walking, head up, straight into her future.

**YOU LIKE? Remenber: 20 reviews, so press that little button down there.**


	3. Author's Note! Important!

**Author's Note:**

**Hello, readers, I have a announcement. I am going to continue this story but I decided to take a break and write a one-shot about how Numair and Daine get proposed. I am leaning to towards either Daine asking him, Numair proposing in front of the ENTIRE court, or Numair using his magic to spell out 'Will You Marry Me?' in the sky during one of their many nights of stargazing. What do you readers think? Please review and tell me. If you have an alternate idea for me, please either write a review or PM me because I would love to hear what you guys think. As soon as I finish this one-shot I am going to post the link to it here and also put up the 3rd chapter of Someday, which I finished but am reluctant to post. Soon telling me your thoughts will help you. Thank you for listening, have a good day. Bye.**

**~Sydney S.**

**P.S: I need a dress for Daine. Don't ask why, it's for another story, not this one, I am almost done with. Please, I need help deciding! I am torn. So copy and paste the link to a review or a message and I'll inform you if you won. I also need a dress for Alanna (It has to be Purple because I have a plan), Thayet (Any), Ouna(Any), Miri(Any), and Maura(from Wolf-Speaker, Any). Don't ask why I need one for Maura, because I just do.**


End file.
